


Drunken Confessions

by MozzarellaSticks



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Drunken Confessions, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozzarellaSticks/pseuds/MozzarellaSticks
Summary: Though these situations are scarce, they do happen. Tweek cant just sit there and let it happen, he will find out what is causing the commotions in Craig Tucker's waters.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Drunken Confessions

The sound of a key through a lock cut through the air. Craig almost looked up turning is consciousness away from the situation he had created. The upper half of Craig's body was spralled out leaning against the small apartments kitchen table. His hands now barely gripping the last of one of the brown glaring bottle of who knows what. Empty bottles surrounded him, every last drop had been consumed, and now they where looking at Craig as if they where juding him.

He deserved to be judged, or thats at least what he thought. He had spent the last three years of his life sharing an apartment with Tweek; no matter how much he tried to denie it, he knew he had become more then just close friends with the blonde. He hated that, to say the least. He had slowly but surely fell in love with him, the small things he did and just his personality and the way he cared for Craig in general; it made him feel like he was going to explode.

The consept of it sounded so cliche, it made Craig wounder how in the world he got himself in such an odd situation. Tweek wouldn't return them though. Even if Tweek was gay, there was no way he could fall in love with Craig. It wasn't that Craig was an asshole, he was just bad at emotions, but that was the thing. Who would want to be in love with such a blunt depressed guy who couldnt even express himself and sounded like he hated you half the time. It wasn't lies he told himself, it was just hard truth. He was a worthless pig for thinking Tweek could love him, a worthless pig.

Tweek entered the apartment slowly but surely. He uad returned from his shift. Overworking had been nessesary to keep the business going, so it was already close to night by the time he got home anymore. He had been running around on his feet all day. He looked around, Craig was no where to be seen, but thats when he heard the dreaded "hic" of what sounded like a very intoxicated Craig.

This wasn't the first time he was about to see Craig drunk, in fact, Craig had drank so much before that he ended up blacking on the floor of there apartment. The image of Craig in that state had been something Tweek could never manage to forget. It sliced through his heart to see Craig in that state. It was very well known that Craig was bad with emotions, but the thought that Craig had come to a breaking point and felt the need to drink himself away, that huanted Tweek.

Through the feeling of erchancy, Tweek made his way to the kitchen. Another "hic" cutting the air around them. Craig managed to pull himself slightly up with his elbow, his head feeling heavy with drosyness. 

Tweek didn't waste a second to take in the sight, tear stains covering Craig's handsome features, his now bloated figure leaning against the table as if it was his life support. It broke Tweek's heart down. Tweek, making himself over to the bench, took Craig under his wing like a mother, trying not to show his panic when Craig took in a quick hitch of breathing.

"Hey." He felt Craig cling to his sweater, pulling him closer. Tweek now rubbing his back as an attempt to sooth the now mentally raw Craig. "Whats wrong?" His voice sweet an gentle. Taking in quick hitches of air, Craig opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but was instead dawned quite. Finally Craig broke.

"I-I... youuu hate me." Craig heaved against Tweek's chest.

"Why would I ever hate you Tucker?" Tweek challenged, trying to hide the panic in his voice from the thought that somone he cared for to such an extent would have this mindset.

"You hate me, dont even hide it... Everything I do is worthl-less." He stammered. "H-h-haate me." Craig swung the bottle that he had forgotten in his hand, the reeking liquid splashing against the walls of the bottle.

In last minute thinking Tweek grabbed the bottle out of Craig's hands. His focus now at the bottle in his stammering clutch.

"N-n-nooooOOoo!" He wailed, his reach nearing the glass in Tweek's possession. Tweek swung away, panicking to keep Craig under control.

Craig wasent giving in, depite his weak situation he was still in need for the bottle that had keept him comfort through the lonely nights. Something to help keep up the illusion that he was ok, even if he couldn't tell wether he had become numb to the feeling in his gut.

Tweek couldn't take it, he couldn't live to see the day that something horrific happened due to Craig's drinking, depite the rare occasions, it always possed as a threat. If Craig ever reached that breaking point, he would never forgive himself.

"Stop, just stop!" immediate regret filled Tweek. He had gotten Craig to stop, but he had forgotten how raw and sensitive he was now due to the abusive drinking. Craig was now fisting his sweater, appering almost terrified to make eye contact. His lip quivering, Tweek needed to think fast. His emotions were making him dizzy, he was now struggling to keep the man he loved in a state of sane.

Putting away the bottle on its place on the table, he took Craig in his arms, immediately Craig stsred to sob into his sweater. 

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, its alright, your fine, I never ment to hurt you." 

Craig let out a whine."A-angeeeeeeeel-" Tweek's face got hot. He felt like sparks were dancing in him, making there way through his very being.

"Angel?"

"Mhhhhhmm, your so preeeetty. I wanna kiss your soft face and tell you how much I love you." Tweek literally did not trust himself to speak. Evrey part of him felt like it was on fire. This couldn't be happening right now?

Tweek guided his hand to Craig's hair to comfort him. 

"I dont hate you." Tweek breathed out, soft and gently, full of love. "Your everything to me, I couldn't stand it if you weren't in my life. Everything you do- it-it..." With that he trailed off, his mind overflowing. Craig's breath hitched again. 

"B-b-buuuuuut I- im no good. Your everything. Yourr sooo talented. I can't be like youuuuu." Tweek did not respond, but thats when he felt Craig tense up. He was going to vomit. Tweek pulled Craig up with the strength he didn't even know he had, and made an attmpept to usher him to there shitty small bathroom. Craig got to the toilet and vomited, his stomach pouring out his karma. Tweek rubbed his hand down Craig's back, taking in his muscaler build. 

When Craig had finished up he was now heaving against the toilet. Tweek helped him up into his arms, and began to wipe off the moisture that had claimed his home on Craig's face. Craig let out a goofy smile that was hot as hell to Tweek, Craig being clearly arosed by the situation at hand. Ignoring Craig, Tweek tryed to keep his feet and helped the to drunk to function Craig up and into his bed.

Tweek slunk next to Craig covering them up with a thick blancket and pushing them together, there warm bodys feeling like heaven itself. Craig still having a goofy smile plastered on his face. Tweek looked up at Craig then, the pair locking eyes, then they stayed like that, the heart beats in sink. 

Tweek eventually lifted his hand to cup Craig's cheek, Craig holding it there as if he was fearful of Tweek letting go. Keeping eye contact, Craig leaned in. Thats when there eyes shut together and the heart skipped a beat. They moved cearfuly but surely, each longing for each others love. Tweek couldn't breathe when he felt Craig's chapped lips press against his, suddenly feeling any bit of lonleyness drip away.

Moving together, grasping each other, they had to pull away for air. Tweek could still feel Craig's breath against him, and it sent spine tingling sinsations. He took comfort on how Craig cuddled into him then, feeling an odd appreciation for the situation. It was this very moment they found peace together, even if one of them was completely raw and exposed in the moment from the over comfort of drinking.

Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig for comfort, nothing could be more reassuring then that. For once, he could sleep, trying to not let himself get overwhelmed by the thoughts of what had happened in the last 15 minutes. With that, they both drove off to sleep, tacking comfort in each others grasp.

\---------------------

The morning sun crawled through the dust covered windows and through the blinds that had never been open in the first place. Craig woke up, his eyes felt dry and puffy. The rest of him in general just felt gross. An odd taste filling his mouth. It was his day off, he was going to let himself stay in a daze till he figured out what to do, but for now he felt awlful, and he didn't know why. 

He needed to piss, and he didn't want to get up. Thats when he noticed Tweek was extremely close to him. He felt the blood immediately run to his cheeks feeling Tweek's breath, the breath of what could of been an angel, or how Craig would describe it if he ever concluded his own emotions towards the blonde. 

Craig caght himself staring, mentally hitting himself he headed off to the bathroom to do his business, returning to see Tweek slowly awakening. His head still in a confused daze, he slunk next to Tweek. "Good morning Tweekers." Is all he managed to sputter out throughout the pounding of his head. Tweek looked up at him, attempting to rub the sleep from his face. 

"Do you remember last night?"

"Hhm?"

"Do you remember being drunk." Depite nothing but sweetness coming from Tweek's sleepy voice Craig felt guilt shoot him like an arrow. He had gotten drunk? Well shit. No wonder he couldn't remember a thing.

"I was drunk...?" Craig finally managed to whisper softly throughout the pounding of his head. Tweek had now gotten up. 

"yea." A bit of panic lingered in Tweek's voice. Craig attempted to snap himself out of his tiredness, he rested a hand on Tweek's shoulder and turned to face him. 

"What happened?" Tweek didn't reply, instead he continued to look Craig dead in the eye. Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks again he bit his lip in looked away. Fuck, just fuck. His body wasn't going to corporate was it? After the heavy silence he felt the hand on Tweek's shoulders being lead away into the palm of Tweek's grasp. 

Craig didn't respond, he wasn't sure how to react. Fuck. Tweek was better at this than he was. How was he supposed to put his reaction into words. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out. Tweek's fingers ran over his knuckles. Finally Tweek spoke.

"Yea, you got drunk. Its fine though nothing terrible happened you just got kinda emotional and such." He managed to sputter. Emotional? Craig Tucker got emotional? No no no no no! He said something stupid, or at least he thinks he did, right? Shit was that all, he got emotional? No context or anything. 

"Emotional?"

"Yea, you said you loved me and such." He would've payed more attention to the fact that Tweek was now displaying emotional comfort torwads him if it wasn't for the fact Craig had said he love Tweek. He knew, and there was no taking that back. Craig felt the color drain from his face. He had convinced himself completely that there was no way Tweek could love him back. Craig was a gay guy, and he could never put his emotions into words. He had fucked up countless times and he had summited himself to a life of work. He was worthless, seen as nothing but a shell of a man who had spent his days following a stupid dream.

Tweek must of noticed the out of character panic that coursed through Craig because with that he kissed him. They were frozen in time. There lips worked together. It felt oddly familiar to Craig, but he swore he was on cloud nine. Feeling like he was melting like candle wax in heat, Craig had to pull away for air. He took in how Tweek shuddered when he to gasped for breath. He was like an absolute angle.

"I love you to, you know that, right Craig." Tweek was looking Craig dead in the eyes, he was sure of this. Craig felt absolutely shocked in the moment, he was blushing like a mad lad, and he knew it. 

"I uhhh... yea, your fucking amazing, you know that, right." Craig's response made Tweek let out a nervous laugh. 

"This is super cheesy, but yea, I love you, since we moved together actually. I have loved you for so long but I didn't want to ruin anything. I loved the way you looked at me and everything, you were the one who was there for me when times got hard. You always managed to make me feel sky high whenever I was with you... ahahhh that so was cheesy." 

Craig let out a goofy grin, one he couldn't contain, "I love you so fucking much I would do anything for you, I thought I was doomed, but fuck, you love me back, you mean so much to me honey. You make me feel sooooo happy, your the only person I have ever felt truly comfortable around. Fuck, you make me feel so special and even sometimes arosed by just the very sight of you. Everything you do, your fucking amazing Tweekers."

Tweek laughed at the pet name, but rested his hands on Craig's hips; Tweek began to bury his head in the crook of Craig's neck.

"Mhmmhmmm you better not ever leave me."

"never."

"ever?"

"never, I'll always be here honey."

Tweek hummed, overjoyed from the sensations.

"On a side note, you need to stop drinking so much, it worryies me. I have the right to worry about you now."

"Dose that make you my official boyfriend."

"yea." That statement alone made Craig blush more then he'd like to admit. They stayed there, in peace, taking comfort in their presence.


End file.
